


It's an hard work

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: My original character and Richard are in a relationship , and my oc come home from work and find Richard working at the laptop ....basically i write it after a day of Richard's pic with glasses spam....as always sorry for my grammar mistakes





	It's an hard work

It's a beautiful summer evening and I'm finally at Richard's home, in the last few weeks I haved spent more time in his house than in mine, we dated by few months, after we met at a biker gathering.  
I park my Ducati on the backyard, and open the door with my copy of the keys.

As I walk in the living room I see Richard behind the desk all assort by his work on the laptop, one of his hands ruffle his hair and the light of the monitor reflects on his glasses.

B: Hello sweetie! I'm home!

I walk toward him, he lift the head from his work smiling.

R: Welcome back baby.

I smile back and get close to him, my fingers run trough his hair while I kiss his soft lips. The kiss goes on deeper, the warmth of his mouth turn me on, he's so hot with that messy hair and the glasses, his beard tickle my skin and his hands cups my face. Richard push me off gently before reach the point at we both want more.

R: Sorry ...I really have to finish this review...I'm all yours after, it's a promise, this is just the appetizer.

Puppy eyes followed by raised eyebrow and seductive smirk.

I stroke his hair and lick my lips with an appreciation mumble.

B:I'll take a shower meanwhile you finish it. 

The cold shower it's exactly what I need, the fresh water wash away all the tiredness of the day's work and after a while I get off, dry myself, comb my hair and wrap me in one of the big towels in the bathroom. 

When I come back in the living room Richard it's still at work, and I sit on the desk beside the laptop almost in front of him.

I can feel his eyes run over my crossed half naked legs.  
I bend on the monitor to take a look at his work, and I can see him peep under the glasses between my legs.  
He keep write and I find for myself a more comfortable position, putting my bare feet, one on the seat of the chair and the other on his thigh, and then I bend in his direction with my hands under my chin, staring at his beautiful eyes behind the glasses.

B: So what car is? The dodge you drove last week?

As I talk my foot rub his legs from the knee until his inner thigh.

R: Yeah it's the Dodge...

His voice crack meanwhile he go on explain, his breath become heavy as I get close to the bulge between his legs.  
Richard grab my ankle to stop me.

R: You are a naughty girl...you don't want let me work...

I smile briskly and he adjust the glasses on his nose glancing again at my legs.  
Richard keep type on the keyboard with only one hand, an with the other one he start graze my leg, his fingertips climb my ankle and go up on my calf, reach the back of my knee and go up on my inner thigh. I close my legs trapping his hand.

B: So I'm not let you work...

Richard giggle and struggle to free his hand and reach my most sensible point.  
Now his fingers are free to touch me, I start murmur and I let he go on for a while play with my clit before I grab his wrist and stop him.

B: You have to finish your review, who is the naughty one now?

My foot still push on his bulge, the fabric of his jeans tense by his erection. I go on rub it. He relax and pull his hips forward on the edge of the seat , his head lean backwards and he bit his lower lip moaning.  
I take my foot away and say to him with a smirk:

B: You haven't finish your review, no work, no play...

I love tickle Richard, until he lose his temper and become a bit rough.

R: Yeah...right...I have a work to do...with you.

Richard get up and take rougly my towel off, His hand still blocked by mine and then he take off his glasses and with a cheeky face put them rudely on the desk.  
He get closer to me, his free hand run down my neck until reach my breast, and at the same time he kiss me with lust , his tongue pound deeper in my mouth, and with an harsh movement he free his hand and let two fingers do the job to prepare me to receive him.

I can't wait anymore, I need him, my hands grab his shirt tightly, my legs twitch without control for the pleasure. I break our kiss and with a desperate voice, beg Richard to fuck me.

He don't lost time, grab my hips and pull me on the edge of the desk, quickly spread my legs and unzip his jeans. His member hard and ready to take me in heaven. I put my arms on his shoulders and lift my lap to help him.  
Richard start push inside me slow but hard, groan for the struggle. 

R: Oh my...Bill you are fucking tight...  
B: It's not me...it's your...ah...it's so...

His last thrust make him reach the bottom of me, a moan of satisfaction came out of our mouths, and he start pound slowly until our bodies works like a well lubricated engine, Richard keep his quiet peace and go even slow, making me fell numb at every thrust, my mind it's completely blank, i can only feel his whole warm body, his breath on my skin, he's moan of pleasure make me feel high, his lips kiss my ear , my hands open his shirt almost ripping it off and grabs at his waist. 

B: Richard please...I want more...

My hands squeeze his bum, and then I spank his buttock to invite him to faster his pace.  
Richard's thrust become fast and hard, his hands grabs the edge of the desktop to have more grip.

B: Good boy...

I moan louder and put my legs around his hips, my fingernails dig into his shoulders, I cum mumbling his name and after few thrusts he follow me, his arms shaking gripping the desk, his back arched in a spasm of pleasure as he release his hot juice inside me. 

We relax in each other's arms, heavy breathing and with a pleased smile on our faces, we kiss slowly and cuddle for a while both satisfied.

R: I suppose I must come back to my work, the one for I get payed.

He giggle quietly, take on his glasses, and sit again in front of the laptop all messy and with the shirt open who show he's beautiful neck, and I go to take another cold shower before jump on him again.


End file.
